אוטו דב קולקה
ימין|200px|ממוזער|פרופ' אוטו דב קולקה, 2005 אוטו דב קולקה (Otto Dov Kulka) (נולד ב-1933) הוא היסטוריון ישראלי, פרופסור אמריטוס באוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים. תחומי התמחותו העיקריים הם חקר האנטישמיות המודרנית מהעת החדשה המוקדמת (Early Modern Age) ועד לגילויה הנאציונל-סוציאליסטי ב"פתרון הסופי"; המחשבה היהודית באירופה - ויהודים במחשבה האירופית - מן המאה ה-16 עד המאה ה-20; יחסי יהודים-נוצרים בעת החדשה; תולדות היהודים בגרמניה; וחקר השואה. ביוגרפיה קולקה נולד ב-1933 בצ'כוסלובקיה, לאלי (Elly) ולאריך קולקה. לאחר הכיבוש הגרמני של צ'כיה ב-1939, נאסר אביו על ידי הגסטאפו, ובשנת 1942 הועבר ממחנה ריכוז בגרמניה אל מחנה ההשמדה אושוויץ-בירקנאו. קולקה ואימו גורשו בספטמבר 1942 לגטו טרזיינשטאט, ומשם בספטמבר 1943, הועברו ל"מחנה המשפחות" באושוויץ-בירקנאו. אמו נספתה במחנה הריכוז שטוטהוף (Stutthof) בתחילת 1945. לאחר סיום המלחמה חזרו קולקה ואביו לצ'כיה. במרץ 1949 קולקה עלה לישראל, הצטרף לקיבוץ כפר המכבי. והוסיף לשמו הפרטי שם עברי: דב. משנת 1958 חי בירושלים. נשוי לחיה קולקה ואב לבת אליאורה קולקה-סורוקה. ב-1958 החל את לימודיו באוניברסיטה העברית. וב-1966 הצטרף לסגל ההוראה שלה בתחום היסטוריה של עם ישראל. בשנת 1999 פרש מן ההוראה כפרופסור אמריטוס, והמשיך במחקריו ופרסומם. פעילות אקדמית קולקה למד פילוסופיה והיסטוריה באוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים ובאוניברסיטת פרנקפורט. נושא עבודת הדוקטור (1975) היה "'הבעיה היהודית' ברייך השלישי. מקומה כגורם באידאולוגיה ובמדיניות הנאציונל-סוציאליסטית ומשמעותה לקביעת מעמדם ופעילותם של היהודים". ב-1985 נתמנה לפרופסור חבר, ובשנת 1991 לפרופסור מן המניין בחוג להיסטוריה של עם ישראל באוניברסיטה העברית. בשנת הלימודים תשמ"ה (1984/1985) שימש פרופסור אורח באוניברסיטת הרווארד. משנת 1988 עמד בראש הקתדרה ע"ש סול רוזנבלום לתולדות עם ישראל (The Sol Rosenbloom Chair in Jewish History) באוניברסיטה העברית. בשנת 1999 פרש מההוראה עקב מחלת הסרטן. הוא ממשיך בעבודתו המחקרית במכון למדעי היהדות באוניברסיטה העברית. הפרויקטים המחקריים שלו על יהדות גרמניה תחת השלטון הנאצי מתנהלים בסיוע האקדמיה הישראלית למדעים וקרן ישראל-גרמניה למחקר ופיתוח מדעי (GIF). שימש במשך שנים חבר הנהלת מוסד יד ושם וממשיך לשמש חבר הנהלת מכון ליאו בק ירושלים. הוא חבר מערכת כתב העת הדו-לשוני "יד ושם, קובץ מחקרים - Yad Vashem Studies". פרסים פרסים על ספרו Deutsches Judentum unter dem Nationalsozialismus (בעברית: "יהדות גרמניה תחת השלטון הנציונל-סוציאליסטי"): * "פרס הזיכרון ע"ש בוכמן" מאת מוסד יד ושם ב-1998. * "פרס ויז'ניצר לספר הטוב ביותר במדעי היהדות" של המכון למדעי היהדות באוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים ב-1998. על ספרו נופים ממטרופולין המוות שראה אור בשפות רבות. * "פרס האחים שול" ("Geschwister Scholl-Preis") לשנת 2013 להוצאה הגרמנית של ספרו Landschaften der Metropole des Todes. * "פרס וינגייט" ("Jewish Quarterly-Wingate Literary Prize") לשנת 2014 להוצאה האנגלית של Landscapes of the Metropolis of Death. מחקריו האנטישמיות המודרנית החל בעבודת הדוקטור שלו ובהמשך במחקריו, פיתח קולקה גישה קונצפטואלית ומתודולוגית שונה מהגישה שהייתה רווחת באותה עת, בחקר גרמניה הנאצית והשואה, אשר הצטמצמה עד אז בהיבט של רדיפת היהודים והשמדתם. בשונה מגישה זו דגל קולקה בחקר תולדות היהודים בתקופה השואה כמו כל תקופה היסטורית אחרת, והציב בה שלושה ממדים עיקריים: (1) האידאולוגיה והמדיניות הנאצית. (2) יחס האוכלוסייה הגרמנית למדינות השלטון כלפי היהודים וליהודים עצמם. (3) החברה היהודית והנהגתה. שלושת הממדים הללו מרכיבים, לשיטתו, תמונה כוללת, שבעזרתה הוא בחן את תקופת השואה בקונטקסט היסטורי של המשכיות ותמורה. רק על רקע זה ומתוך פרספקטיבה היסטורית ראה מקום לדיון בשאלת ייחודה של תקופת השואה. על פי תפיסה זו נמנע קולקה ככל האפשר מלהשתמש ברוב מחקריו על תקופת השואה, וגם בכותרות פרסומיו בנושא זה, במונח העברי "שואה" והאנגלי "Holocaust". לדעתו, מונחים אלה אינם מבטאים נכונה את היותה תקופה היסטורית מוגדרת ברצף תולדות עם ישראל, וגם אינם מוסרים על ייחודה. במקום המונחים הללו, הוא כותב על "תולדות היהודים תחת המשטר הנציונל-סוציאליסטי" ועל ה"הפתרון הסופי". המונח הראשון מבטא את גישתו המתודולוגית לחקר התקופה הזאת ככל תקופה היסטורית אחרת, בשלשת הממדים לעיל. המונח השני, הפתרון הסופי, הוא לדעתו הביטוי המדויק ביותר והמרחיק לכת ביותר למשמעותו הטלאולוגית (מלשון: Telos יעד סופי, תכלית סופית) באידאולוגיה הנאצית, ומבטא את בתכלית מימושו של יעד זה – הקץ הפיזי לקיום העם היהודי וכל פרט בו, ושל "הרוח היהודית" כפי שבאה לביטויה במורשת התרבות האירופאית. בכך רואה קולקה את ייחודה של תקופה זו בהיסטוריה היהודית והאוניברסלית. בכל עבודותיו המדעיות הקפיד קולקה בעקביות על הפרדה מוחלטת בין חקר העבר ההיסטורי לבין עברו הביוגרפי בתקופת מלחמת העולם השנייה. כפי שהגדיר זאת בעקבות השלמת אחרון הפרויקטים המחקריים הגדולים שלו עד כה ב-2010, וראה את עברו הביוגרפי כלא-רלוונטי למחקר היסטורי, ואת העירוב בין שני התחומים כבלתי-לגיטימי. רק לאחר שנות מחקר רבות, ב-2012 החליט למסור לפרסום ספר בעל אופי שונה, הכולל חקר תמונות הזיכרון משנות השלטון הנאצי והתבוננות רפלקטיבית מאוחרת על תקופה זו. הספר ראה אור בשנת 2013 באנגלית תחת הכותר: Landscapes of the Metropolis of Death. Reflections on Memory and Imagination, והמהדורה העברית התפרסמה באותה שנה תחת השם נופים ממטרופולין המוות. היהודים באידאולוגיה והמדיניות הנאצית במחקריו של קולקה על האנטישמיות המודרנית הוא התבסס בין השאר על מחקרים היסטוריים של מוריו יעקב טלמון ושמואל אטינגר, והוסיף עליהם מחקר היסטורי אמפירי של האידאולוגיה והמדיניות הנצינל-סוציאליסטית. הוא בחן את מרכזיותו האמביוולנטית של המרכיב היהודי בזרמים המרכזיים של תרבות המערב בעת החדשה, ואת הרדיקליזציה של יסודות העוינות כלפי היהדות והיהודים בהם, על רקע תהליך החילון בהתפתחות זרמים אידאולוגיים מרכזיים, אלה שבמאה העשרים הנאציזם היה הקיצוני שבהם. במחקרו ניסח זאת קולקה בתמציתיות כדלקמן: . לדבריו בראיון בעיתון הארץ מ-2013: עוד בראשית דרכו כחוקר, במאמרו המדעי הראשון "ריכארד וגנר וראשית האנטישמיות המודרנית", משנת 1961, הוא טבע לראשונה המונח "האנטישמיות הגואלת". האנטישמיות הוצגה שם כאידאולוגיה של משיחיות פוליטית, אשר הוליכה בגלגוליה השונים אל אנטישמיות הנאציונאל-סוציאליסטית ו"הפתרון הסופי". המונח "אנטישמיות גואלת" הפך, במיוחד משנות התשעים של המאה ה-20, לנקודת התייחסות במחקר על גרמניה הנאצית והשואה. יחס האוכלוסייה בגרמניה הנאצית ליהודים ולמדיניות האנטי-יהודית של השלטון בנושא זה פרסם קולקה מחקר תיעודי מונומנטלי שראה אור תחילה בלשון המקורות בגרמנית בשנת 2004. –310; אריה דיין, הארץ, 5.11.2005. Ian Kershaw, Time, Literary Supplement, 16.9.2005. ולאחר מכן בהוצאה מורחבת באנגלית ב-2010:,The Jews in the Secret Nazi Reports on Popular Opinion in Germany 1933-1945 Edited by Otto Dov Kulka and Eberhard Jäckel), Yale University Press, New Haven and London, 2010) Alan Steinweis, Yad Vashem Studies, 40 (2012), pp. 173-182; David Cesarani, The Jewish Chronicle, August 1, 2011.}} קולקה החל את מחקרו בתחום זה כאחד החוקרים הראשונים באמצע שנות השישים של המאה ה-20, ולאחר מכן, עבד בשיתוף עם עמיתו החוקר הגרמני אברהרד יקל, ועמד בדיאלוג פורה ממושך עם ההיסטוריון הבריטי איאן קרשו. היסודות המתודולוגיים והעיוניים של מחקרים אלה הונחו במאמרו של קולקה: "'דעת קהל' בגרמניה הנאציונאל-סוציאליסטית ו'הבעיה היהודית'" בשנת 1975. על פי ממצאיו של קולקה, שרדה, תחת מעטה הטוטליטריות המונוליטית של המדינה הנאצית, שרדה מידה מסוימת ממגוון הסטרוקטורות החברתיות והדעות הפוליטיות מתקופת רפובליקת ויימאר, שקדמה לעליית הנאצים לשלטון. מגוון דעות ועמדות אלו, השתקפו גם ביחס וברמת ההזדהות עם מדיניות השלטון כלפי היהודים; שלמעשה היו צורות שונות של ביקורת לגביה, ומאידך התפרצויות של אלימות אנטי-יהודית ו"לחץ מלמטה" גרמו להחרפתה והאצתה של מדיניות "פתרון הבעיה היהודית בגרמניה". אך המגמה הדומיננטית שהסתמנה בבירור, הייתה הוצאתם הולכת ומתרחבת ומקצינה של היהודים מכל תחומי החיים של "קהיליית העם הגרמנית" (בגרמנית: Volksgemeinschaft) ומגרמניה כולה. כחלק מחקר המידע על דעת הקהל בגרמניה הנאצית וזיקתו ליחסם ליהודים של השלטונות הנאציים, הקדיש קולקה מחקר מיוחד לשאלת השפעתה של דעת הקהל בגרמניה כ"גורם במדיניות 'פתרון הבעיה היהודית' של משטר הרייך השלישי". מחקר מיוחד הקדיש קולקה, על יסוד מקורות אלה, לבעיה המורכבת של יחס הכנסיות השונות בגרמניה: הכנסייה הפרוטסטנטית והכנסייה הקתולית, וכן האוכלוסייה הדתית בגרמניה, ליהודים, ובתוכם גם למומרים, שהשתלבו בקהילות הנוצריות לזרמיהן (ונחשבו ליהודים על פי תורת הגזע וחוקי נירנברג). קולקה ראה חשיבות רבה לחקר שפע המידע המפורט, שנכלל בדוחות כוחות הביטחון במדינה הנאצית, כגון המשטרה החשאית, על חיי היהודים ופעילותם המאורגנת, התמודדותם עם מדיניות השלטון ויחס האוכלוסייה הגרמנית כלפיהם. בתמונת המידע המגוון, השיטתי והרצוף, כפי שהוצגה לדרגים השונים של השלטון על ידי גופי המודיעין של כוחות הביטחון, ראה קולקה תמונה משלימה חשובה, לזו העולה מן המקורות היהודיים בני הזמן. בשתיהן מצטיירת מגמת הרציפות, אך גם התמורות המעמיקות וההעצמה בפעילות היהודית המאורגנת והעצמאית, וזאת כהתפתחות דיאלקטית, למגמה המתרחבת והמחריפה של הוצאת היהודים מתחומי החיים השונים של המדינה והחברה בגרמניה. השאלה הקריטית שהמחקר התלבט בה מתחילתו הייתה יחס האוכלוסייה בנושא זה בתקופת המלחמה. ההנחה בדבר שתיקת הדו"חות בשנות המלחמה התפרשה בעבר על ידי קולקה וחוקרים אחרים, כגון מרליס שטיינרט ואיאן קרשו, כאדישות האוכלוסייה הגרמנית לגורלם של היהודים. אך בעוד ששטיינרט וקרשו ראו אדישות זו כתולדה של מיעוט העניין של האוכלוסייה הגרמנית ביחס ליהודים וגורלם, "משום שבימי המלחמה היו להם דאגות אחרות לעסוק בהן", ראה קולקה כבר אז ביחס זה, על רקע ידיעות נרחבות למדי על הרצח ההמוני של היהודים "במזרח", את מה שהוא מכנה "אדישות תהומית". בקורפוס גדול של תעודות בעריכתם של קולקה ויקל, הכולל כ-1,000 דו"חות על דעת הקהל הגרמנית והיהודים משנות המלחמה. (ראה אור משנת 2004, בגרמנית, ומ-2010 באנגלית), מתברר, שההנחה בדבר שתיקת המקורות אינה עומדת במבחן המחקר האמפירי. יתר על כן, תיעוד זה אושש את ממצאיו המוקדמים של קולקה במאמרו מ-1975, בדבר הידיעות הנפוצות בקרב האוכלוסייה הגרמנית על ההשמדה ההמונית של היהודים המגורשים. הקונצנזוס הכללי המדווח בתיעוד החדש מתחילת 1942, ברוב חלקי הרייך השלישי, הוא של רצון רוב האוכלוסייה בסילוק של כל היהודים מגרמניה (בניסוח המקורי בגרמנית: "Am meisten würde jedoch eine baldige Abschiebung aller Juden aus Deutschland begrüßt werden"). וזאת, למרות המספר הרב של תיאורים מדויקים בקרב האוכלוסייה על גורל היהודים המגורשים והשמדתם. המונח "אדישות תהומית" מקבל בנושא זה, כדברי קולקה ויקל, בדברי הסיום למבוא למהדורה האנגלית של ספרם: "משמעות קשה למדי". ,http://hsozkult.geschichte.hu-berlin.de/rezensionen/2005-1-148.}} החברה היהודית והנהגתה בגרמניה הנאצית לנושא זה הקדיש קולקה שורה של מאמרי מחקר ואת ספרו יהדות גרמניה תחת המשטר הנאציונל-סוציאליסטי. –48; “The Reichsvereinigung and the Fate of the Jews. Continuity or Discontinuity in German-Jewish History in the Third Reich,” in: Arnold Paucker (Hg.), Die Juden im nationalsozialistischen Deutschland 1933-1943, J.C.B. Mohr (Paul Siebeck), Tübingen 1986, pp. 353-363; “Jewish Society in Germany as Reflected in Secret Nazi Reports on ‘Public Opinion’ 1933-1945”, in: Moshe Zimmerman (ed.), On Germans and Jews under the Nazi Regime. Essays by Three Generations of Historians, The Hebrew University Magnes Press, Jerusalem 2006, pp. 261-279. מן הביקורות: ירחמיאל כהן, בתוך: יד ושם קובץ מחקרים, כ"ז (1999), עמ' 363–371; דן מכמן, ציון, סה, (2000), עמ' 121–128. Alan Steinweis, Jewish Quarterly Review, 90 (1999). pp. 230-234; Sabine Hillebrecht, Zeitschrift für Geschichtswissenschaft, 4 (1999), pp. 369-370.}} הוא התבסס בטענותיו, במיוחד על מפעלו לשחזור המקיף של ארכיון הארגון היהודי המרכזי בשנים 1932-1939, הנציגות הארצית של יהודי גרמניה (בגרמנית: Reichsvertretung der deutschen Juden), שאבד, ועל גילויו הארכיוני של ממשיכו בשנים 1939- 1945 "הארגון המרכזי של היהודים בגרמניה" (בגרמנית: Reichsvereinigung der Juden in Deutschland). שלא כמקובל בהיסטוריוגרפיה לפני כן, קולקה הוכיח ש"הנציגות הארצית של יהודי גרמניה" לא נוסדה בשנת 1933, לאחר עליית הנאצים לשלטון, אלא יסודותיה הונחו כבר שנה קודם לכן ב-1932. הקמתו באה מתוך ראיית ההנהגה היהודית, של מדינות המחוז Länder השונות בגרמניה, את הנולד, וההכרה בצורך לכונן הנהגה מאוחדת מרכזית של יהדות גרמניה, לשם ייצוגה כלפי השלטון נוכח המשבר הפוליטי המחמיר. בדומה לכך, הוא הוכיח שממשיכתה של הנציגות הארצית, "ההתאחדות הארצית של היהודים בגרמניה", לא הוקמה בשנת 1939 רק בהוראת השלטון הנאצי; אלא התארגנה תחת השם הזה ובמסגרת ריכוזית חדשה כקהילה ארצית אחת של כלל יהודי גרמניה, בתהליך פנימי ממושך בשנת 1938. תיאור תמציתי כולל של תולדות יהודי גרמניה בתקופה זו, בהקשר ההיסטורי שלה, המשלב את שלושת תחומי מחקריו בנושא זה, פרסם קולקה במאמרו המקיף "גרמניה" באנציקלופדיה של השואה. לדבריו: במחקריו עומד קולקה על שלוש האלטרנטיבות, אשר עמדו בפני יהדות גרמניה עם כינון המשטר הנאצי והגזרות האנטי-יהודיות הראשונות בשנת 1932, ועל "שני ממדי הזמן" בהם התנהלה ההיסטוריה של יהודי גרמניה בתקופה הזו: . וכך הוא מסכם את תפיסתו בחקר תקופה זו בתולדות יהדות גרמניה: בכל פרסומיו של קולקה על גרמניה הנאצית ותקופת השואה תופס מקום חשוב ההיבט ההיסטוריוגרפי. שניים ממחקריו המכוננים הקדיש בנפרד לנושא זה: מאמרו על ההיסטוריוגרפיה הגרמנית של הנציונל-סוציאליזם ו'השאלה היהודית' מ-1924 עד 1984 הוא הראשון והשיטתי בסוגיה מורכבת זו. –141. (נוסח אנגלי: "Singularity and its Relativization. Changing Views in German Historiography on National Socialism and the 'Final Solution',"; in: Yad Vashem Studies XIX (1988), pp. 151-186;); ופרסום חליפת המכתבים בין קולקה לארנסט נולטה: “Der Umgang des Historikers Ernst Nolte mit Briefen aus Israel. Otto Dov Kulka… schlägt neues Kapitel im ‘Historikerstreit’ auf. In: Frankfurter Rundschau, 5. Nov. 1987.}} עד לפרסום ספרו המקיף ביותר של ניקלס ברג בנושא זה ב-2003. המאמר השני דן במגמות היסוד בהיסטוריוגרפיה הציונית על היהודים תחת השלטון הנאצי. עם זאת הוא לא הרבה בפרסום מאמרי ביקורת בתחום זה. בין החשובים בהם מאמרי הביקורת הדנים בספרו של שאול פרידלנדר: גרמניה הנאצית והיהודים. שנות הרדיפות, 1933 - 1939; שנות ההשמדה, 1939 - 1945, הוצאת עם עובד, 1997 -2007, ובביוגרפיה המונומנטלית של איאן קרשו: היטלר. היבריס: 1889 - 1936, היטלר. נמסיס: 1936 - 1945, תל אביב: עם עובד, 2003 ו-2005). -365.}} מחקרים על יהדות אירופה המרכזית במאה העשרים כמה ממחקריו האחרים מרחיבים את חקר תולדות היהודים תחת המשטר הנאצי מעבר לגרמניה. ביניהם הפרויקט המשותף של האוניברסיטה העברית ואוניברסיטת וינה, על אזרחי אוסטריה היהודים, שמצאו מקלט מרדיפות הנאצים בארץ ישראל, ועל חייהם בה. המאמר על יהדות צ’כוסלובקיה, מהקמתה של הרפובליקה הראשונה ב-1918 ועד לאחר ועידת מינכן וקיצה של הרפובליקה השנייה במרץ 1939. –78.}} ומחקר משווה על תולדות היהודים בגרמניה וצ'כיה בין שתי מלחמות העולם ובתקופת השואה. בכל מחקריו על תקופת השלטון הנאצי נמנע קולקה מלעסוק בשלב האחרון של ההשמדה הפיזית של היהודים במחנות המוות ובהוצאות להורג ההמוניות, בשטחים הכבושים על ידי גרמניה במזרח אירופה. המאמר היחיד אשר חרג ממגבלה זו הוקדש על ידו ל"מחנה המשפחות" של יהודים מגטו טרזיינשטאט באושוויץ-בירקנאו ומקומו במדיניות ההסוואה וההטעיה הנאצית ביחס לגירושי היהודים "למזרח" והשמדתם. המאמר ראה אור בשנת 1984 בעברית בשם "גטו במחנה השמדה. 'המחנה המשפחתי' של יהודי טרזיינשטאט באושוויץ, 1944-1943", 280.}} ובמקביל בנוסח אנגלי בשינוי משמעותי של כותרתו: "Ghetto in an Annihilation Camp. Jewish Social History in the Holocaust Period and its Ultimate Limits", -330, ו-351 -356.}} הוא דן בין השאר בהמשכיות דפוסי החיים והערכים הבסיסיים של החברה היהודית, גם בלב לבו של מחנה ההשמדה אושוויץ, נוכח ההכרה הברורה בוודאות המוות שנגזר מראש על יושביו. תכלית קיומו וסיבת חיסולו של מחנה מיוחד זה, במדיניות מדור היהודים ברשות אדולף אייכמן ב"משרד הראשי לביטחון הרייך", התבררו זמן רב אחרי תום המלחמה. וזאת כאשר גילה קולקה את חליפת המכתבים הסודית בין אייכמן ואנשיו, לבין הצלב האדום הגרמני בברלין, ובין זה לבין הצלב האדום הבינלאומי בז'נבה. בכך זכתה סוגיה כמעט בלתי ידועה בהיסטוריוגרפיה של השואה למקומה הראוי. מאמר זה פורסם מחדש כנספח אודות הרקע ההיסטורי, לספרו של קולקה החורג ממחקריו המדעיים, נופים ממטרופולין המוות. מחקרים אחרים במסגרת פעילותו בחברה ההיסטורית הישראלית ומחקריו על יחסי היהדות והנצרות בעת החדשה, יזם וארגן קולקה בשנת 1982 כנס בינלאומי רחב היקף, על יהדות ונצרות מול הנצינל-סוציאליזם בשנים 1919 עד 1945 בגרמניה ובכל ארצות אירופה הכבושה בידי הרייך השלישי ותחת השפעתו. בעקבות הכנס ראה אור בעריכתו כרך ההרצות והדיונים, בהוצאת החברה ההיסטורית הישראלית. מאז פרסומו ב-1987 משמש הספר בסיס למחקר ולדיונים בנושא טעון ומורכב זה. מבין מחקריו על תקופות היסטוריות אחרות תופס מקום מיוחד מאמרו המקורי והמקיף על פראג וארצות מרכז אירופה במאה ה-16, בשם "הרקע ההיסטורי של משנתו הלאומית והחינוכית של המהר"ל מפראג", שראה אור בכרך יובל החמישים של כתב העת ציון, בכותרתו האנגלית מקופלת התיזה של מחקרו: “The Historical Background of the National and Educational Teachings of Rabbi Juda Loeb Ben Bezalel of Prague: A Suggested New Approach to the Study of MaHaRaL”. נקודת המוצא במחקרו של קולקה הם רעיונותיו של המהר"ל שעוררו תמיהה של חוקרים רבים. גם הוא עומד על ייחודם של רעיונות אלה, כגון המובאות הבאות שמביא מחיבורו של המהר"ל נצח ישראל ביחס למהותן של האומות, אמונתן הדתית ומקומן בתוך הבריאה: "אין ראוי שתהיה אומה משעבדת באחרת להכביד עול עליה כי הש"י יתברך ברא כל אומה ואומה לעצמה. ... כי האדם בוחר לו אלוהות אשר ידמה אשר הוא לחלקו. ... כל אומה נחלקת לאלוהות כפי אשר במחשבתם אשר היה לחלקה...". ובאשר לעם ישראל, גלותו מארצו וגאולתו על פי אותו סדר של הבריאה, הוא ממשיך לצטט מדברי המהר"ל בסגננו המיוחד: "אין ספק כי הגלות הוא שינוי והיציאה מן הסדר שהש"י יתברך סִדר כל אומה במקומה הראוי לה וסדר את ישראל במקום הראוי להם שהוא ארץ ישראל. וגלות מן המקום הוא שינוי ויציאה לגמרי וכל הדברים כאשר הם יוצאים ממקומם הטבעי ... אין להם עמידה במקומם הבלתי טבעי להם, רק הם חוזרים למקומם הטבעי. כי אם היו נשארים במקומם הבלתי טבעי להם, היה הבלתי טבעי להם נעשה טבעי, ודבר זה אי אפשר שיהיה הבלתי טבעי נעשה טבעי". בתמצית הנלווית למאמרו הוא מסכם תחילה את מצב המחקר המתייחס לתמיהה זו: -99.}} במחקרו זה מנסה קולקה להאיר באור חדש את אפשרויות המחקר ההיסטורי בתורתו הלאומית והחינוכית של המהר"ל על רקע מגוון מקורות שונים והמציאות הפוליטית, החברתית והדתית של אירופה המרכזית בזמנו של המהר"ל. לדבריו אין די בניתוח השקפות המהר"ל על רקע כתבי בני זמנו וקודמיו היהודים בלבד. ייחוד רעיונותיו של המהר"ל בשני הנושאים הללו של הגותו, ואף הקשר ביניהם עשויים להתפרש מתוך התבוננותו במציאות זמנו ובדיקת דרכי ההשפעה האפשריות של רעיונות והלכי רוח מיוחדים ונסיבות היסטוריות ספציפיות בארצות שבהן פעל. עיקרו של מחקר זה בנושא תורתו הלאומית של המהר"ל בוחן את הערוצים השונים בהם נחשף המהר"ל לצירוף המיוחד של דת ולאומיות של בוהמיה הפוסט-הוסיטית בעידן הרפורמציה והקונפליקטים בין האומות וחייהן זו בצד זו. בקונטקסט היסטורי זה מוצא קולקה מענה משכנע: הן לייחודה ומקוריותה של מחשבתו היצירתית היהודית של המהר"ל, והן לרלוונטיות שלה למציאות תקופתו. 320.}} בגישה מתודולוגית דומה בוחן קולקה את תורתו החינוכית החדשנית של המהר"ל. אחת הדוגמאות הבולטות במחקרו היא פתרון התמיהה וחוסר הפשר לכאורה של קווי הדמיון, בין משנתו החינוכית של המהר"ל לבין זו של "מורה העמים" יאן עמוס קומניוס במחקרו של אהרון קליינברגר. העובדה שקומניוס היה בן 17 בלבד בשנת מותו של המהר"ל, מוציאה לדעתו מכלל אפשרות את השפעת קומניוס על המהר"ל. וממילא אין להעלות על הדעת את השפעת המהר"ל על קומניוס. אך קולקה מוכיח שקומניוס, שהיה הבישוף האחרון של הזרם הנוצרי ההומניסטי "האחים הבוהמיים" (בלטינית: Unitas Fratrum), והיה ממשיכם ומסכם תורתם ושיטתם החינוכית של מוריו מזרם זה, שהיו בני דורו ובני שיחו של המהר"ל מפראג. עיקר המחקר הזה מתרכז בעשרים שנות כהונתו של המהר"ל כ"ראש קהילות מדינת מורביה", בקרבת מרכזם החינוכי של האחים הבוהמיים. במרכזם זה תרגמו, והוציאו לאור, כהבראיסטים מעולים, את התרגום הצ'כי המפואר של התנ"ך (בצ'כית: Bible kralická). מקצת מדיוניו וויכוחיו של המהר"ל עם "חכמים נוצרים", המשוקעים בכתביו, מתרחשים בסביבה זו. אך קולקה עומד גם על כך שמחקרו, המעמיד את רעיונותיו ופועלו של המהר"ל בהקשר ההיסטורי הרלוונטי שלהם, אינו מחייב ויתור על ראיית מקוריותם היצירתית. רעיונות אלה אף שהם קשורים במציאות זמנו שואבים ממקורות עמוקים הרבה יותר ונושאים מסרים הרחק מעבר לכך. בעייתיות זו, ובתוכה מחקרו של קולקה, נדונה בהרחבה בכנס הבינלאומי של חוקרי המהר"ל, שנערך לציון 400 שנה לפטירתו, מטעם האקדמיה הלאומית הישראלית למדעים והחברה ההיסטורית הישראלית בשנת 2009 בירושלים, ונועדו להתפרסם מטעמן. "נופים ממטרופולין המוות" ספרו האחרון של קולקה: נופים מטרופולין המוות. ובכותרו האנגלי: Landscapes of the Metropolis of Death. Reflections on Memory and Imagination, ראה אור בשפות רבות באירופה ובחוצה לה והוא שונה במהותו מפרסומיו המדעיים. קולקה מעיד על כך במבוא לספר זה: -17.}} בעקבות פרסומו זכה הספר לדיון נרחב בעיתונות ובמדיה האלקטרונית בישראל, וברחבי העולם, במיוחד באנגליה, צרפת וגרמניה. רוב הדיונים עמדו על השוני של הלשון וההתבוננות בספר זה בתוך הספרות העשירה על תקופת השואה, ועמדו על מקומו המיוחד לצד ספריהם האוטוביוגרפיים של שאול פרידלנדר, פרימו לוי ואימרה קרטס. כך כתב תומאס ו. לקוויר בעיתון גארדיין הלונדוני: "על עדותו של פרימו לוי נאמר לעתים קרובות שהיא עדות של כימאי. צלולה, קרה, מדויקת, מרוחקת. על עבודתו של קולקה ניתן לומר אם כן שהיא תוצר של מאסטר היסטוריון: אירונית, חקרנית, נוכחת בעבר, מסוגלת לקשר בין הפרטיקולרי והקוסמי". וניקולס ווייל ב'לה מונד' הפריזאי כתב: "ספר שאי-אפשר לשייכו לשום ז'אנר מקובל. ... הצלילות והפיכחון שמלווים את השיבה המדהימה הזאת לעבר מעוררים פליאה השתאות". בצורה תמציתית וקולעת ביותר נוסחו הדברים בנימוקי חבר השופטים ל"פרס ווינגייט" בפברואר 2014: Landscapes of the Metropolis of Death achieves the impossible: it invents a wholly new language for living with Auschwitz. כתביו (מבחר) ספריו (מבחר) *'נופים ממטרופולין המוות', ידיעות ספרים, פרוזה, תל אביב 2013. *(עם ישראל גוטמן), מאנטישמיות מודרנית ל"פתרון סופי", ירושלים: הוצאת מרכז שזר, תשמ"ד 1984. *''Landscapes of the Metropolis of Death. Reflections on Memory and Imagination,'' Allen Lane, Penguin Books, London 2013. *(with Eberhard Jäckel), The Jews in the Secret Nazi Reports On Popular Opinion in Germany 1933-1945, Yale University Press, New Haven and London 2010, (1064 p.). *(with Eberhard Jäckel), Die Juden in den geheimen NS-Stimmungsberichten 1933-1945, Schriften des Bundesarchivs, 62, Droste Verlag, Düsseldorf 2004 (894 p. and CD-ROM with 3744 annotated documents). *''Deutsches Judentum unter dem Nationalsozialismus'', Band I: Dokumente zur Geschichte der Reichsvertretung der deutschen Juden 1933-1939, Schriftenreihe wissenschaftlicher Abhandlungen des Leo Baeck Instituts 54, J.C.B. Mohr (Paul Siebeck), Tübingen 1997 (614 p). 371; דן מכמן, ציון, ס"ה, תש"ס, 2000, עמ' 121- 128; Alan E. Steinweis, Jewish Quarterly Review, Vol. XC (1999), 230-234; Sabine Hillebrecht, Zeitschrift für Geschichtswissenschaft, 4 (1999), pp. 369-370.}} *''Judaism and Christianity under the Impact of National Socialism 1919-1945,'' The Historical Society of Israel, Jerusalem 1987 (558 p.). מאמריו (מבחר) *"שמואל אטינגר כחוקר האנטישמיות", שמואל אלמוג ואחרים (עורכים), היסטוריה והיסטוריונים. שמואל אטינגר, ירושלים: מרכז שזר, תשנ"ג, 1992, עמ' 22- 27. *"הארגון המרכזי של יהודי גרמניה בימי הרייך השלישי וארכיונו (עם סיום מפעל השחזור)", יד ושם קובץ מחקרים, י"ט, תשמ"ט, 1989, עמ' 335- 352. *"למשמעותה ההיסטורית של האנטישמיות המודרנית: עיונים במשנתו של שמואל אטינגר", בין ישראל לאומות, ירושלים: מרכז שזר, תשמ"ח 1988, עמ' 245-262‬. *"הרקע ההיסטורי של משנתו הלאומית והחינוכית של המהר"ל מפראג", ציון, נ', תשמ"ה, 1985, עמ' 277- 320. *"גטו במחנה ההשמדה; 'המחנה המשפחתי' של יהודי טרזיינשטאט באושוויץ, 1943-1944", ישראל גוטמן (עורך), מחנות הריכוז הנאציים. מבנה ומגמות, דמות האסיר, היהודים במחנות, ירושלים: יד ושם, תשמ"ד, ‬1984, עמ' 249- 260, דיון עמ' 280-271. *"ה'התאחדות הארצית של היהודים בגרמניה' (Die Reichsvereinigung der Juden in Deutschland) 1938/39 - 1941) לבעיית הרציפות בארגונה ובהנהגתה של יהדות גרמניה בימי השלטון הנציונאל-סוציליסטי", בתוך: ישראל גוטמן (עורך), דמות ההנהגה היהודית בארצות השליטה הנאצית 1933- 1945, ירושלים: יד ושם, תש"ם 1979, עמ' 37- 53. *""דעת הקהל" בגרמניה הנאציונאל-סוציאליסטית ו"הבעיה היהודית": המקורות ובעיותיהם", ציון, מ', ג'-ד', תשל"ה, 1975, עמ' 186- 290. *"לבירור מדיניות היהודים של ה-ס.ד. בארצות הכבושות הראשונות", ילקוט מורשת, י"ח, תשל"ה, 1974, עמ' 163- 184.‬ *"ועידת מינכן ובעיית היהודים בצ'כוסלובקיה בשנת 1938", ילקוט מורשת, ב', תשכ"ה, 1964, עמ' 51- 78. מאמרי ביקורת נבחרים *"מקומו של היטלר בפתרון הסופי", (על ספרו של איאן קרשו: היטלר), יד ושם קובץ מחקרים, ל"ג, תשס"ה, 2005, עמ' 355- 365. *(על ספרו של) "שאול פרידלנדר, גרמניה הנאצית והיהודים: שנות הרדיפות, 1933-1939", ציון, ס"ו, תשס"א 2001, עמ' 109- 123.‬ בלועזית *”Tendencies in Zionist Historiography on the Jews under the Nazi Rule”, בתוך: יוסי גולדשטיין (עורך), יוסף דעת, מחקרים בהיסטוריה יהודית מודרנית מוגשים לפרופ' יוסף שלמון לחג יובלו, באר שבע: הוצאת הספרים הספרים של אוניברסיטת בן-גוריון בנגב, תש"ע, עמ' 25*-36*. *In Search of History and Memory. Landschaften der Metropole des Todes", in: Heinz Brüggemann und Günter Oesterle (eds.) ,Walter Benjamin und die romantische Moderne, Königshausen & Neumann, Würzburg 2009, 551-575. (Excerpt of the forthcoming book „Landscapes of the Metropolis of Death“ (2013) with an introduction by Heinz Brüggemann.) *"Popular Opinion in Nazi Germany as a factor in the policy of the 'Solution of the Jewish Question': The Nuremberg Laws and the Reichskristallnacht," in: Paul Corner (ed.) ,Popular Opinion in Totalitarian Regimes, Oxford University Press, Oxford 2009, 81-106. *"Jewish Society in Germany as Reflected in Secret Nazi Reports on 'Public Opinion' 1933-1945”, in: Moshe Zimmermann (ed.) ,On Germans and Jews under the Nazi Regime. Essays by Three Generations of Historians, Magnes Press, Jerusalem 2006, pp. 261-279. *In Search of Memory and History. Excerpts from the 'Landscapes of the Metropolis of Death'", ibid., pp. 401-417. *History and Historical Consciousness. Similarities and Dissimilarities in the History of the Jews in Germany and the Czech Lands 1918-1945," in: Bohemia, 46/1 (2005), 68-86. *"The German Population and the Jews: State of Research and New Perspectives," in: David Bankier (ed.), Probing the Depths of German Antisemitism. German Society and the Persecution of the Jews, 1933-1941, Berghahn, New York and Oxford 2000, 271-281. *"Critique of Judaism in Modern European Thought: On the Historical Meaning of Modern Antisemitism", in: Robert S. Wistrich (ed.),Demonizing the Other. Antisemitism, Racism and Xenophobia, Harwood, Amsterdam 1999, pp. 196-209. *"Comenius and Maharal. The historical Background of the Parallels in their Teachings," in: Judaica Bohemia, XXVII (1991), 17-30. *"Singularity and its Relativization. Changing Views in German Historiography on National Socialism and the 'Final Solution',"; in: Yad Vashem Studies, XIX (1988), pp. 151-186. *''Major Trends and Tendencies in German Historiography on National Socialism and the 'Jewish Question'," in: Israel Gutman (ed.), The" Historiography of the Holocaust Period'', Yad Vashem, Jerusalem 1988, pp. 1-51, 99-104. (Extended version of: “Die deutsche Geschichtsschreibung” 1985) *"The Reichsvereinigung and the Fate of the Jews. Continuity or Discontinuity in German-Jewish History in the Third Reich, in: Arnold Paucker (ed.), Die Juden im nationalsozialistischen Deutschland 1933-1943, J.C.B. Mohr (Paul Siebeck), Tübingen 1986, pp. 353-363. *"Die deutsche Geschichtsschreibung über den Nationalsozialismus und die 'Endlösung'. Tendenzen und Entwicklungsphasen 1924-1984", in: Historische Zeitschrift, 240 (1985), pp. 599-640. *"Die Nürnberger Rassengesetze und die deutsche Bevölkerung im Lichte geheimer NS-Lage- und Stimmungsberichte", in: Vierteljahreshefte für Zeitgeschichte'', 32 (1984), pp. 582-624''. *"The Churches in the Third Reich and the 'Jewish Question' in the Light of Secret Nazi Reports on German 'Public Opinion'", in: Bibliothèque de la Revue d’Histoire Ecclésiastique, Miscellanea historiae ecclésiasticae, IX, Bruxelles 1984, pp. 490-505. *"Ghetto in an Annihilation Camp. Jewish Social History in the Holocaust Period and its Ultimate Limits", in: The Nazi Concentration Camps – Structure and Aims – The Image of the Prisoners – The Jew in the Camps, Yad Vashem, Jerusalem 1984, pp. 315-330, 352-356. *"The German Population and the Jews in the Third Reich. Recent Publications and Trends of Research on German Society and the 'Jewish Question'",in: Yad Vashem Studies, 16 (1984), pp. 421-435. *"'Public Opinion' in Nazi Germany and the 'Jewish Question'", in: The Jerusalem Quarterly, 25/26 (1982), pp. 56-121. Reprinted in: Michael Marrus (ed.),The Nazi Holocaust. Historical Articles on the Destruction of European Jews, Meckler, Westport and London 1989. Vol. 5 /Part I, pp. 115-150. *"Richard Wagner und die Anfänge des modernen Antisemitismus", in: Bulletin des Leo Baeck Instituts, 4 (1961), pp. 281-300. לקריאה נוספת * דן מכמן, על Kulka, Otto Dov (ed.): "Deutsches Judentum unter dem Nationalsozialismus, Bd. 1: Dokumente zur Geschichte der Reichsvertretung der deutschen Juden 1933-1939", review, ציון, ס"ה, א', תש"ס, עמ' 121-128. * ירחמיאל כהן, יהודי גרמניה נוכח הנאציזם באספקלריה של ההיסטוריה היהודית, על Otto Dov Kulka (ed.): "Deutsches Judentum unter den Nationalsozialismus, Bd. 1: Dokumente zur Geschichte der Reichsvertretung der deutschen Juden 1933-1939" (1997), יד ושם, כ"ז, תשנ"ט, עמ' 363-371. * אלן א' סטינוויס, אוסף מקורות חיוני על דעת הקהל הגרמנית והיהודים, על Otto Dov Kulka and Eberhard Jäckel (eds), The Jews in the Secret Nazi Reports on Popular Opinion in Germany 1933-1945 ) * Menahem Ben-Sasson on Dov Kulka, in: Moshe Zimmermann (ed.), On Germans and Jews under the Nazi Regime. Festschrift in Honor of Otto Dov Kulka, Magnes Press, Jerusalem 2006, 419-423. * דימיטרי שומסקי, "שובו של האדם", הארץ, הארץ ספרים 3.4.2013; Jonathan Freedland, "Otto Dov Kulka: 'Every one of us had his or her own story of survival. But we never talked about it'", in: The Guardian, March 7, 2014. קישורים חיצוניים * פרופסור דב קולקה - באתר האוניברסיטה העברית * * 'נופים ממטרופולין המוות' - אוטו דב קולקה - אשכול דיון * קובי מידן, חוצה ישראל עם דב קולקה, באתר חינוכית 23 * הערות שוליים קטגוריה:יהודים צ'כים קטגוריה:ניצולי השואה קטגוריה:אסירים במחנה הריכוז אושוויץ קטגוריה:אסירים בגטו טרזיינשטט קטגוריה:יהודים בשואה: צ'כוסלובקיה קטגוריה:סגל האוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים: היסטוריה של עם ישראל ויהדות זמננו קטגוריה:היסטוריונים ישראלים קטגוריה:חוקרי האנטישמיות קטגוריה:חוקרי השואה קטגוריה:חוקרי תולדות עם ישראל קטגוריה:סופרי השואה